Demoness
The Demoness is a playable class exclusive to Portal of Praevus. She is available as a fifth class, along with the original four classes from Hexen II. The Demoness is a unique creature, the only one of her kind. She was created by Eidolon and could be considered to be his daughter. She was meant to be the progenitor of a new race of elite minions who would serve as the Serpent Rider's personal agents. Eidolon taught his creation many harsh lessons and gave her considerable powers, yet he was never able to finish his work, as he was slain by mortal heroes. The Demoness was too weak at the time to intervene in any way. However, when she learned that the soul of her master had been stolen by Praevus, she went into an unholy rage and decided to deal with the blasphemer and his minions in person. The Demoness is a purely ranged fighter. Magical by nature, she can summon fiery bolts with her bare hands. Most of her weapons are small hand-held objects that focus her inner powers and allow her to unleash more powerful attacks. Her ultimate weapon was forged by Eidolon himself. Biography Born through magical means, the Demoness is not old in actual years. But Eidolon taught her the equivalent of many lifetimes of lessons. Often the lessons were harsh and painful, for the powerful Serpent Rider wanted his creation to be hardened, disciplined. She tasted his wrath many times, but inherently understood its intent. The race to which she would give birth would be greater for the suffering she endured. But then the so-called heroes came, destroying her master and displacing her destiny. The Demoness, at the time only recently given the ability of magic, was in no position to prevent the demise of Eidolon or to punish those responsible. Though devastated, she knew in time her power would grow to a strength sufficient for her to exact her revenge. Yet, as pleasurable as that day would be, there would come a day that was sure to surpass it. That day, whether in ten years of a hundred, would be the day she finally succeeded in summoning her master back to Thyrion. The arrival of Praevus and the imprisonment of the Serpent Riders' souls was wholly unexpected and sent the Demoness into an unholy rage. She reduced her abode to little more than a ruin before finally regaining control of herself. With forced patience, the Demoness went to her laboratory to use the arcane artifacts therein to seek news regarding Praevus. Her plans would still go forward, she decided. But here was a quest she would need to undertake first. Difficulty Levels The Demoness's difficulty selections seem to be the stages of a demon's development - from a lowly weakling to a true monstrosity. *'Larva' Easy *'Spawn' Normal *'Fiend' Hard *'She Bitch' Very Hard Special Abilities *'Attributes and Experience' *'Demon Glide (Level 3)' - Even though her wings are not fully developed, the Demoness can use them to slow down her falls (hold the Jump key to use) - reaching the bottom of deep pits without getting hurt. This ability is very useful for making long jumps as well. *'Masochistic Mana (Level 6)' - When her health gets low, the Demoness will gain a little Mana every time she takes a hit from an enemy. This is a survival mechanism that allows her to fire a few extra shots, hopefully surviving the battle. Glyph of the Ancients The Demoness causes the Glyph of the Ancients to emit a cloud of toxic gas, which damages all nearby enemies. The Demoness herself is immune to the gas. Weapons The Demoness is a highly magic creature, so most of her weapons are actually "foci" that she uses to channel and enhance her innate abilities. *Blood Fire *Acid Rune *Firestorm *Tempest's Staff (2 pieces) Gallery Demoness intro.png|Demoness at the intro Notes & Trivia * The demoness is featured on the front cover art of the game. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hexen II Characters Category:Playable Characters